


Were You Watching Our Youtube Videos?

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, they're cute and flustered around one another as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Yousef catches Sana watching the latest Hei Briskeby video.





	Were You Watching Our Youtube Videos?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really starved for a yousana update guys, my mind is connecting every new clip to them lol. As always, hope ya'll like it .

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Sana chuckled as she re winded the part where Adam hits Yousef on his head and watched it for the fourth time. She kept going back to that bit and every time it made her crack up.

 

She was supposed to be studying for her history exam but Hei Briskeby (who even came up with that name?) had uploaded a new video and there she was, book lying open and forgotten as she replayed the stupid little video over and over again.

 

She put her palm against her cheek and tilted her head as she watched their shenanigans.

 

Yousef was right at the front, his face taking up most of the screen…and Sana wasn’t complaining. Every time he smiled she found herself smiling too, and at the end when he started singing “All of Me”, she was actually surprised to hear he had a decent voice.

 

 _“What’s going on in that beautiful mind”_ he sang and she couldn’t help but think back to Friday.

 

Just as she re winded the singing part again she heard a soft _“ahem”_ behind her.

 

Sana shut her laptop and snapped her head around so fast she almost got whiplash.

 

Yousef was standing there, drink in his hand and a very curious look on his face. She didn’t even hear him enter (curse his soft footsteps), how long had he been there?

 

“Were you…were you watching one of our youtube videos?”

 

“Huh?” she asked as if she needed clarification for that simple question.

 

“I think I caught a glimpse of Elias’ face and I’m certain I heard our voices…”

 

There was no way around it. Oh well.

 

“It came up on the sidebar on auto play.” she shrugged. (She would die before she admitted that she was subscribed to their channel through a different account).

 

“Uh huh.” He nodded thoughtfully, a playful smile on his lips.

 

Sana was beginning to feel a blush forming and she quickly looked around to change the subject.

 

“So, since you can sing, would you like to come to our Russebus Karaoke party this Friday?” the words were out before she had time to fully process them and both Yousef and Sana were surprised at the question.

 

She couldn’t believe she had just invited Yousef to a hangout with those “Norwegian party girls”.

 

What was going on with her today?

 

“Uh…okay. Just send me the invite on facebook.” He said casually. (She had sent him a friend request which he had accepted within seconds).

 

“I will.” She said with the same nonchalant tone as if she wasn’t cursing internally.

 

As he walked away he began singing-

 

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

His voice faded away with his footsteps but Sana’s smile remained.

 

She sighed and turned back to her book.

 

Friday was certainly going to be interesting.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
